1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a panorama lamp composed of a plurality of light units mounted on a base. The light unit facing outward from the lamp with a direction normal to a longitudinal axis of the lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,722 disclosed a traditional LED lamp 100. The LED lamp 100 comprises a gear column 1, a metal lamp base 2, a cube metal substrate 3 with light emitted diode (LED) 4, an envelope 5, outlet holes 6 and inlet holes 7 for an air flow generated by forced air cooling. The metal substrate 3 is cube-shaped with six flat faces, and is connected to gear column 1 via a vertex of the cube. The metal substrate 3 is made of a metal or a metal alloy, thereby enabling good heat conduction from the LED 4 to the gear column 1 to be achieved. Each face of the pyramid is provided with a number of (eight or nine) LED 4 which is secured to the face by means of a heat-conducting adhesive.
The defect of the prior art is that the metal substrate 3 is a common block heat sink which has a relatively low efficiency in heat dissipation due to the bulky body and relatively smaller surface area left for heat dissipation. A higher heat dissipation LED lamp need to be conceived. Higher dissipation efficiency means a more light intensity for a LED lamp can be obtained.